


Selfless

by perrythedeer



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood and Violence, Electricity, Major Character Injury, This family is that one comic where they keep moving in the way of eachother, atleast till s2 comes out, i probably write him ooc but WHIPS, its my character on screen for 5 seconds i make the headcanons!!, spoilers 4 Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Summary: Rick is,, very protective, ok??
Kudos: 13





	Selfless

He kept an eye on him, of course he knew _Giovanni_ could protect him, but it didn't make any sense, he was still confused how this guy could've... he wasn't sure, he was still confused by everyone. The boy he was watching, Sylvester. The guy was strong, he'd admit that, even for his young age.

Though that didn't mean he didn't need protection. Rick scanned the battlefield, he could feel his powers starting to seep through, the weird burning, _steaming_ feeling coming from his eyes. The enemy was this- weird, _lady_ , sparks bursting from her cheeks and hair.

She seemed to be almost teasing Giovanni and Sylvie. It was weird, did she even notice him? He took the opportunity, manifesting some of Giovanni's steam and shooting himself behind her, grabbing her pigtails and yanking on them, he could see his friends blink in confusion. Giovanni shouted and Rick ducked below an electric blast, kicking Yoomtahs legs out from under her.

She burst out from under him and kicked him away, sending a blast of electricity at his chest- _-25_ oh, ouch, heck, okay. Rick got back to his feet, Yoomtah was- _pointing at him_

Okay, yea, he knew Vessie didn't _remember_ him, but that didn't mean that wasn't his _friend_. Rick shot out his black tendrils from his hands and wrapped them around Yoomtah, throwing her as hard as possible. "Keep your hands off him! Vessie give the amulet to Giovanni!"

Sylvie stared at him in confusion, but kept the amulet on him, putting a hand over it carefully, he had to keep it on him, he was kind of terrified if _he_ wasn't the one protecting it than someone else would hurt him. It was already weird seeing Rick use his epithet out of,, darkness.

Yoomtah backflipped back onto her feet, an electric discharge bursting from her feet when she landed, knocking them all back slightly. Giovanni took the opportunity to dart forward and try to hit her with his back- only to be blasted back immediately from a discharge. 

Rick heard Sylvie scream, and he clenched his fists, okay, he had to focus, what else could he do? This girl was high-up in _bliss fricking ocean._ He couldn't just _kill_ her. He shot out a blast of his dark magic, watching her dodge it. He just kept going, chasing after her and trying to keep her away from Sylvie, who was running to Giovannis side. 

He heard a little giggle behind him one of the times he shot his magic, and whipped around- seeing her pointing her finger at Sylvie. "Is this who you're trying to keep safe? Wouldn't it be a shame.." she frowned, and shot as strong a blast as she could at the boy.

"NO!" He was moving before his legs knew what they were doing, and he very nearly dived in the way of the attack, being blasted to the ground. _-65_.

Sylvie stared in quiet horror, and shook his head, whatever, they could get it back, they weren't going to die here over a stupid necklace, he had to get Giovanni home- He tore the amulet off and threw it at her "Go away! Leave- leave us alone!" he shouted.

Yoomtah just stared at him, that was no fun... but she *did* get to nearly kill two people and one of them was definitely bleeding! So that worked for her. She backed off, leaving Sylvie with two unconscious teenagers, one of which had blood coming out of him and staining his purple shirt.

Why had this guy leapt to protect him? Sylvie didn't get it.

Whatever, it was a stupid choice.


End file.
